


More Than Three

by uxseven (ignemferam)



Series: Things Happened [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignemferam/pseuds/uxseven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do they say about new experience?</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stellarmeadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/gifts), [kristen999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristen999/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** The characters are not mine and I do not make profits of any sort by writing what my active imagination has come up with.
> 
>  **Author's Notes:**  
>  \- Inspired by [this brilliant manip (NSFW)](http://stellarm.tumblr.com/post/67022994339) by [stellarmeadow](/users/stellarmeadow)  
> \- A **heartfelt** thank you to [kristen999](/users/kristen999) for taking time out of her busy schedule to help beta this. Any remaining errors are mine to blame.  
>  \- All feedbacks are loved.

"Seriously?"

Steve grunted in mild frustration, trying to lock his face down to military blank because he didn't need more names to his expressions. He _didn't_ have faces.

"Yes, you heard me right. I've never had sex in the shower."

Danny looked surprised. Then he grinned like he got his hands on some Grade-A materials for future references. He wore smug unexpectedly well, and Steve tried his best not to think about the curls of heat it ignited deep inside his gut.

"But you, Aquaman, practically live in the water, you've never had wet slippery sex? It's mind boggling."

Steve felt his blank expression morph into a smirk. "I admitted no shower sex, D, not about wet and slippery. Do I need to remind you again I'm in the Navy?"

The cackle Danny belted didn't stir up anything low in Steve's groin. And yeah, Steve was in denial, he lived there practically every day of his life.

Raising his coffee as if making a toast, Danny held Steve's eye contact with a grin so wide it took over his face. "I knew it, you kinky sailor. Now, I want details. Deflowered any sea nymph?"

Steve shrugged a shoulder, lifting his tea with the other hand in respond, and drawled, "I'm an officer, and a gentleman. I don't kiss and tell."

Because Danny didn't need the details, and how Steve was picturing Danny there with him in the sea. This new partnership was great. But it could also be torture if Steve didn't fight off these budding feelings.

\- - -

The tiles were too slippery to get a good grip on. Pushing back with his triceps and chest, Steve held himself still. The burn in his quads was worsened by the minute while he kepy his body in a low, wide stance to accommodate the height difference.

Yet, Steve didn't want to change a thing, not with Danny plastered against his own back, Danny's thick cock sheathed deep inside. Danny's strokes were slow, but firm, reaching deep and stretching him wide, each smacking of hips against ass echoing loudly inside the confined space, speeding up the beating of Steve's heart.

It wasn't as easy and simple as it looked but, Steve loved every second of it.

Experimenting, Steve flexed his glutes clamping down during Danny's in-stroke. The steady rhythm fluttered, and Danny breathed a _fuck_ against Steve's shoulder.

Knowing Danny was just barely holding onto his control made Steve grin.

Steve wasn't the only competitive one. One of Danny's hands moved from Steve's hips and slid forward greedy fingers slipping around Steve's cock, and started jerking him to the same rhythm of Danny's thrusting. Steve gasped in pleasure before Danny’s other hand moved up Steve's flank to the back of his skull and pushed his head forward, not too forcefully, but enough to exert control.

Danny began to pick up the pace.

Steve's orgasm was damn fucking close. Because Danny knew what turned him on and exactly all the right buttons to push to shove him over the edge. And just before his world whited-out and his come striped the tiles in front of him, Steve remembered that conversation about shower sex.

Next time, he's gonna fuck Danny on a surf board.


End file.
